


Consequence Sister Story

by RestlessRiver



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU backstory, Alternate Universe, Backstory, Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant Backstory, Mythology References, disney worlds, semi canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessRiver/pseuds/RestlessRiver
Summary: Ive been writing up the childhood sequences in more depth. I decided to make a sister story out of them. A good few of them will be in Consequence main if they are directly relevant to the main story. I will likely tweak this as I write it.Myde (Demyx's somebody) narrowly escapes his world and lands In Ienzo's home world by lucky fate...if lucky is the right word. Masquareding as human is hard, trying not to get attached to them is harder. Following the order of the mysterious man who offers you salvation is even harder yet.   This is the sister story of how Demyx and Ienzo's stories got intertwined for my main fiction "Consequence".
Relationships: Demyx & Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Consequence Sister Story

Myde hardly got out of the country and to be honest, he was unperceivably lucky. He found a ship well enough that he could stow away on, and his presence brought that ship down. His misery tempered the ocean as if the waters were a manifestation of his heart. The humans on board all drowned and he would have too if it were not for what he was. The child winced as he floated in the frigid northern sea. He closed his eyes and let the darkening water around him swallow him up. He saw no reason to fight it. He never knew his parents. The man in the waterfall that had taken him in had been hunted down- blamed for the curse that befell the kingdom. They believed him to be some form of dark incarnate. Surely they would have thought the same of Myde had Lukas not made sure the child would escape with his life. Witches. That's the label humans liked to give anyone that was other.

Myde hid on that ship for an expanse of time he could not label. The boy could not see the sun nor the moon from his spot in the below, only the faltering beams that would come through the boards. The child would rest his head against the wall and listen to the ocean on the other side. No matter where he was, as long as water was near he would be okay. That is what Lukas said to him. 

Now with the ship in shambles, the crew dead and the storm seemingly swallowing the world, water saved Myde once again. It was as if the very ocean knew he was one of her children. 

However, when Myde woke up, he was in a funny town with no body of water in sight. The boy felt as a bird with bound wings must have felt. The funny child wandered alone in traverse town, speaking to no one for days. He snuck and he listened for keys to his survival as he always had. Myde would hide in the alleys and listen for the key words “Gummi Ship”.

A few weeks in, the tired boy finally heard those faithful words. Myde stowed away for a second time. He hid himself by a margin. 

By the time they had landed in a world he could make a home in, Myde looked like a wraith of his former self. His shirt and vest torn. The rich embroidery unraveling. His hair was tangled and the ribbon pulling his ponytail back was matted into the blond. He had holes in his shoes, the violin strapped to his back was irreparably damaged, and the boy was unequivocally  _ hungry. _

When the crew of the ship had been out, Myde made his escape. He headed straight for the shore from the sandy land. He breathed in the sea salt and nearly cried in relief. It was so warm here. So warm and sunny and the ocean was a turquoise he only read about in books. Giddy and forgetting his hunger and misfortune for a moment, Myde ran directly into the waves. He swam expertly like a god of the water. He searched out fish and collected shells and sea glass for old times sake. In the past he would make little necklaces of the stuff for Lukas. The Waterfall Man always accepted each gift with a kind smile. 

Myde paused and waded in the water, gazing into the treasures he held in his hands. His head hurt with the memories. Or so he thought. 

In the sunny clear waters the boy passed out from lack of blood sugar. He would not drown. He could not drown. Myde floated like the child survivor of a ship wreck all the same. His hair swam behind him like a comet tail and the threads from his embroidered vest made a little stringy rainbow around him. 

Aroldo spotted him by lucky lucky chance. The man redirected his boat and made room for what he feared was a dead child. Aroldo got Myde into the boat and out of the water as fast and gently as he could. He held the boy like he was his own and checked frantically for vitals. Aroldo breathed a cleansing breath when he found Myde’s chest still rose and fell with breath. He cut the boy free of the threads that tangled him and wrapped him in the emergency blanket. The man headed straight back to the shore of Dioli, forsaking his initial fishing plans for the day. The man kept looking back to the boy curiously. He did not shiver. He did not look cold at all. His clothes were definitely not of this particular world. Aroldo’s wife’s research invaded his thoughts...and Aroldo changed course for his private dock. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
